Royals
by Yazmin 66
Summary: Billion airs gorges and powerful that is what Princess Blair Waldorf of Europe and Chuck Bass Manhattan playboy are. But life is not that kind and there is always a price to pay.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mrs. Blair the plan is about to depart."_

_Said the small rounded maid Blair looked up from wear her eyes had been plastered on to her lap. She smiled curtly._

"_Oh, yes thank you Darota."_

_Darota sighed and looked Blair seriously in the eyes._

"_Mrs. Blair we could stay. I can go stop plain if that what you won't."_

_Blair grinned politely but shook her head._

"_No Darota we can't."_

_Darota sighed looking away for a moment at the jets door then looked back at her dear Blair._

"_If I could fix this Mrs. Blair I would."_

_Blair looked up at her life long companion and smiled one of her genuine smiles, but it still held a hint of sadness. It always seemed to be there now a day's. Darota could hardly remember a time when Blair had not been unhappy. _

"_I know you would Darota. But no one can change this"_

_The maid nodded slightly before making her way down the small plains row. Blair stared after her mind in a completely other world._

Chuck sat in the back of his limo looking out in to the city he had called home his whole life. A place that had watched him grow and tote him many things it held his most prized memories and the ones that had absolutely destroyed him. It had been an all too slow day. He had been in the office –a prison of his own making- all day doing vertically nothing but trying to seem helpful in some way in his own company. He pinched the brig of his nose sighing heavily. Sometimes he wondered why he even kept trying.

No one would care, no one would notice if he just decided to stop. Yet agene what would stop even mean? No one could call what he did living no one, not even he could call it living. He needed her. Never had he missed her so much. He had gotten used to it threw the years, when he had learned of her fait he really didn't think it would have heart as mush as it did. He thought it wouldn't have maid much of a different. She was all ready gone. The only difference was that now the whole world loved to remind him of it.

"Sir, we are hear."

Said Arthur in less then a whisper Chuck looked up and glared at the old man.

"I can see that. Now in stead of stating the obvious why don't you do your **job** and open my door."

Arthur nodded shakily and got out of the car he wasn't surprised by Mr. Bass's ton though no, he was used to it. Mr. Bass had not by any means been in a light mood in nearly a year. He opened the door and as soon as he did Chuck got out. Buttoning his jacket and smoothing out his hair slightly.

He walked in to The Empire looking exactly like he owned the place. A few stopped and stared manly women. Even after everything that had happened it seemed as if women just loved throwing them self's at Chuck even more now. Not that Chuck minded he found him self drinking, brooding and burying him self in whores even more then before.

Anna a small red headed girl stood behind the front desk looking at her boss. Charles Bass was most definitely someone worth looking at but she new better then to go any farther then just look. Yes he was perhaps one of the most gorges men in all of Manhattan maybe even New York and his billions wear just the icing on the cake. But no human being disserved all the many problems Chuck Bass had. Witch just maid you think about just what sort of person he even was to deserve all of it.

"Mr. Bass."

She piped out making sure her voice did not shake. Chuck turned to glance at the girl. He was not fond of her he didn't know why any one would wont to waist there life's behind the desk of The Empire, But then agene who was he to judge. He groaned looked towered the elevator banks wonting to go up to his room and throw back some Scotch.

"Yes, what is it Anna?"

Anna looked down at her desk nervously not wonting to say anything and just let him go up.

"Um, Mrs. Van der woodsen called as did Mr. Archibald. They both left messages."

She waited to see if he'd say anything but he did not.

"Is that all Anna or would you like to waist my time anymore?"

Asked Chuck curtly Anna looked up at him wide eye. She was used to her boss being rood but she had not expected him to say anything at all. Not today. And that is when she realized it, he didn't know.

She wondered to god why she had to be the one to tell him. Why she had to be the one to let him know.

"Mr. Bass, you, you don't know. Do you sir?"

She had no idea why she asked she wonted to shoot her self for doing so but the damage had been done. Chuck narrowed his gaze at her.

"Know what?'

Anna looked away looked down looked at anything but him. Why had she not just stayed quiet let him find out on his own. Why in the world did he not know? The entire world knew how was it possible that Chuck Bass didn't? But of course Mr. Bass rarely ever even looked at his phone. It would have to be something he knew was work other whys he just would not answer. She didn't even think he spoke to any one of his family, not by the way they called all most everyday to see how Mr. Bass was doing.

"Anna."

Said Chuck the red head did not look up at him though instead she took a deep breath and with a shaky hand took the paper that was sitting on top of her desk and handed it to him. Chuck rolled his eyes considering whether or not to fire the women for merely annoying him he went agents the urge and looked down at the paper that was now in his hands. He tried not to drop it. There write-in on the fist page of The New York Times in bold big letters '_Queen Blair Waldorf of Eastern Europe declared dead" _he immediately scanned the rest of the page.

'_The Queen of Eastern Europe Blair Waldorf daughter of The Emperor of Europe Harold Waldorf missing since January of last year in a plane crash was declared dead this morning by the European crown. The privet royal jet was found last February near the crossing from France to England coming back fallowing a small trip to New York. Eleven body's of thirteen passengers on bored wear found most on the same day as the plain. The two bodies not recovered were of flight attendant Mary Jessica Hunt and of The Queen Blair. A ceremony in the honor of her royal highness will be held Monday morning in Tuscany at the Royal holy cathedral along with a few others around all of Europe with in the week. No comment has been given by any member of the European royal family. Close friends to the family and to The Queen have not said or commented on the tragedy but there will most likely be statements maid threw out the flowing week. Statements from the Royal families' of England, Spain, Monaco, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Belgium are scheduled to be released in the fallowing week as well. For now all of Europe and the world are in morning for are beloved Queen Blair.'_

Chuck read it over once but on the first try each and every word was engraved in to his memory forever. Anna was still staring at him not knowing what to do.

"Anna."

Said Chuck in an oddly light and calm tone.

"Yes Mr. Bass?"

Chuck looked up from the paper.

"I am going up to my room. Let no one under any circumstances come up. I do not won't any calls transferred up ether. Am I understood?"

Anna nodded and Chuck nodded as well before throwing the paper back down on to the desk. Anna watched him go. Knowing that there was no way in hell this would go over smoothly now or any time soon. All she could manage to think was god save these people.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter

I had grown up with Chuck saw a loot of the this he did, hell I did a lot of though things with him. When Blair, died I knew Chuck would never be ok. Not that he ever had been ok. But Blair she had maid things better and a million times worse. But I knew to expect anything of him, so when I got the call from Serena I wasn't surprised. We all knew it was coming. We didn't know in what form it would come but we knew he'd end up doing something idiotic. So I wasn't surprised.

We wear now sitting out in the privet waiting aria before his room Bart had been hear up until Chuck woke up. He went in and stormed out three minuets later- he wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Serena insisted we call Evelyn. When we finally got a hold on her she hadn't bothered to make up some lie she had said she'd try to find sometime to go.

Now it was Serena, Nate and me in a hospital waiting room, the first time we had been in the same room together in more then a year. Serena sat in one of the chairs looking down at her phone Aaron had come by earlier but had left soon after, something to do with the way Nate kept glaring at him. Nate was now standing across the small aria staring in to space; he had spent half the time staring at Serena.

I sat in a chair in the corner sipping at the coffee Serena had brought me. The three of us had been there for at least four hours. Chuck was still up but wouldn't see anyone.

"Family of Chuck Bass?"

Asked a middle aged woman in blue scrubs.

"Friends."

Answered Nate to mine- and I'm shire Serena's to- I didn't even think Nate grasped what was happening, not really anyways. The women nodded and looked around the room.

"I am doctor Smith, I would like to speak to Mr. Bass could you tell me wear I might find him?"

Said the woman looking at Nate but it was Serena who answered.

"Mr. Bass had some business to attend to."

She answered solemnly.

"Well are there any relatives I can speak to?"

Serena nodded.

"Yes I am his sister."

She answered plainly Doctor Smith nodded and sat before Serena.

"Well Mrs. Bass,"

"Van der woodsen, I am Chucks sister by marriage."

"Mrs. Van der woodsen I would like to speak to you about what comes after Mr. Bass is in a stable health position."

"What comes after?'

The women nodded.

"Yes I personally would like to recommend considering checking Mr. Bass in to an psychiatric center."

Serena stared at the women as if she had said something extremely odd.

"Check Chuck in to a psychiatric center."

Repeated Serena.

"I know what this must seem like to you Mrs. Van der woodsen but it is what is best for Charles."

I scoffed the doctor and Nate looked over at me Serena stared at the wall. Nate looked back at doctor smith.

"You obviously do not know Chuck Bass he would never allow it."

She nodded.

"Yes, well we can resort to involuntary admission. But I would much rather he except going on his own."

"Make him go."

I stated plainly the women looked over at me and nodded plainly. I looked away. Serena who had more or less been on the edge of her seat slumped back on to it, Nate went back to looking at nothing.

"I realize I am giving you an ordeal to think about considering what has happened to your brother Mrs. Van der woodsen but seeing as you are Mr. Bass's only family member present I must speak to you about this."

Serena looked back at the women with wide teary eyes.

"There is nothing ells we can do?"

The doctor sighed.

"Your brother tried to kill himself, he needs help and you must except it."

With that she got up nodded at Nate and me and left. We wear surrounded by silence for a few minutes until Serena's phone went off. She did not answer it so it rang and rang and rang. She didn't even seem to notice it.

"Answer it."

Came Nate's voice before he turned and headed down the hall as he went he slammed his palm in to the wall there was a lowed thump. At that Serena's watery eyes over flowed and she started to cry. They wear not messy laud cries but simple tears that made next to no sound but it was like they had a sign that said look at me because all I could do was stair at them.

I sighed loudly looking down at me hands. I really had no idea what the hell I was even doing there. The truth was Chuck had wonted to die. If he hadn't he would have asked for help or at least have answered one of the hundred call's Nate and Serena maid to him.

Truth be tolled none of us wear maid for this. We had been born to roll over the world in a high building over the New York sky line. Not worrying over some idiot who had decided to die. Serena was not supposed to be marrying some guy who up until half a year ago she more or less despised. And Nate, Nate was supposed to be drinking and smoking pot with out a care in the world. And I was supposed to be baring myself in a pile of drug's alcohol and whores.

I couldn't go and ask Serena to stop crying much less go try and pick the very much empty brain of Nate Archibald. I did not have the mental capacity to go head on with a brooding Chuck Bass. I was no hero I wouldn't go in to some battle I couldn't win I wasn't fire proof nor wear any of them.

Blair was the only one who ever did know what she was doing and even she ended up dyeing.

Serena's quiet tears had grown in to sobs and my head was starting to hurt. I should have just left but I couldn't get myself to do it. So I got up and headed for Chucks hospital room. I didn't knock I just pulled the door opened and went in.

The room was dark the only light coming in was one of a lamp that was dimly lit. Chuck was there in the middle of the room in a hospital bed his eye's wear opened and he was glaring at me I just grinned and maid my way over to one of the two chairs in the small space. I cot a glimpse of his white goose covered wrist. I sat down and closed my eyes leaning my head back agents the wall.

"Get out I told the nurse I didn't want to see anyone."

Came Chuck's dead monotone. I gave a hared laugh.

"Leave."

He said agene and if it had been anyone ells in my place they would have. This was Chuck Bass no one said no to him. But that had never stopped me much less now that the little respect I had for him had slipped away when I found out he had swallowed enough pills to kill a hours and slit his wrist.

So I just leaned back and let my mind wonder back to a different place, time. Another life.

_Carter Basin turned on his way back to the pent house of the palace to see an all to familiar leggy blond standing across the room from him._

"_Serena Van der woodsen."_

_He exclaimed walking over to her Serena turned a huge smile all ready on her face she practically ran towards him and gave him a bear huge._

"_Carter Basin!"_

_She yelled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

"_What are you doing hear? Aren't you supposed to be on some great adventure in Asia?"_

_Carter grinned._

"_I guess I missed the city. Decided to come back."_

_Serena rolled her eyes. Carter had just finished his senior year and he Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass had gone on a back packing trip threw the world for there first year out of school. Witch had become quiet the scandal on 5th the son's of some of wall streets finest deferring from school for a year of under aged drinking and scandalous affairs. In the past year there hadn't been a day wear at least one of there faces had been plastered on to page 6 and every other gossip magazine in New York._

"_Of course."_

_Said Serena sarcastically Carter laughed._

"_So what brings you to the palace?"_

_Asked Carter Serena was not surprised he did not know. What was a mere boring Upper East Side event compared to the lives of Carter basin Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. Even Serena her self had to admit she was a bit envies of Carter._

"_A friends celebrating her birthday tonight,"_

_She posed suddenly a grin taking the place of her smile. Carter chuckled any idea of Serena Van der woodsen was bound to be a good one._

"_Actually I believe you can help me."_

_She said this in a goofy way that only Serena could pull off. Carter nodded all ready decided on saying yes to what ever she would ask for. _

"_Really pray tell."_

_Answered Carter, Serena smiled once more knowing she had all ready won._

"_My friend she's turning 17 tonight and I would absolutely love it if you could help me give her a good time."_

_Carter laughed he knew exactly what friend she spoke of._

"_Princess Blair Waldorf coming of age."_

_Stated Carter in a playful way Serena nodded._

"_Well then we must not let her grow bored then. Don't weary dear Van der woodsen I'll take care of it you just get her there."_

_He reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a key cared and handed it to her. Serena's smile some how grew even more and she hugged him once more._

"_Thank you."_

_She whispered in to his ear before letting go of him and walking back the way she had come. Before she was out of his sight she turned and pointed at him._

"_I'll see you to night. Make it good!"_

_With that she was off out the door before it shut though Carter yelled out._

"_Pleas I always make it good."_

_With a grin on his face he maid his way up to the pent house making a few call's on the way. When the doors to the lavish place opened he walked out and maid his way to the back den picking up a bottle of Jin on his way._

_When he maid it to the vast room he saw Nate taking a drag from a lit joint in his hand playing on the x box. Chuck had two blonds perched on both his thighs kissing one of them , the other one was whispering some thing in to his ear._

_Carter maid his way over to wear Nate sat playing Halo. He had all ready opened the bottle of Jin and took a gulp from it. He watched Nate play for a little bite before grabbing the joint he held in his hand and took a drag from it himself._

"_We're hosting a birthday party tonight."_

_He informed them carelessly blowing out some smoke. Chuck didn't seem to care as he started to suck on one of the blonde's neck. _

"_Who for?"_

_Asked Nate not looking away from the T.V. Carter took another chug of Jin._

"_Princess Blair Waldorf of Europe."_

_He said the name in a mocking way at this Nate chuckled and took his joint back from Carter._

"_Why?"_

_Carter shrugged and leaned back agents the leather couch._

"_I owed Serena a favor."_

_He lied smoothly Nate turned to look at him now his face lightening up._

"_You saw Serena?"_

_He asked with much enthusiasm Carter rolled his eyes not bothering to answer._

_The hours went by in a haze of smock and boos before they knew it Nate and Carter watched a tipsy Serena walk in – with a strut that looked fit for a runway- in a very short black sequent dress. Her hair in its usual loss wavy doo. Serena who was both Carter and Nate's hit now towered over them in flaming red stilettos as she hugged them and kissed them both._

_Carter laughed at the way Serena greeted him as if she hadn't seen him in years instead of a few mere hour. But that was the thing about Serena she treated everyone with the same enthusiasm so you never knew whether or not you actually meant something to her. That had been Carters mistake._

"_Carter, Nate let me introduce you to her Royal Highness Princess Blair Waldorf of Europe."_

_Said Serena pulling the hand she had been hold forward. That is when both boys noticed the beautiful brunet that stood behind Serena._

_She was the exact opposite of the blond next to her but she was equally captivating. She had porcelain skin and perfectly pouted red lips and brown hair that ran down her back in ringlets. Her close weren't nearly as showy as Serena's no she wore a black sleeved backless dress that didn't go very far up her nicely toned thighs she wore matching black stilettos she was dainty sized and didn't reach Serena's towering height but the way she held her self. Back ram road strait shoulders back yet managed to look perfectly comfortable maid her stand at the same level as Serena did in confidence/_

_Blair grinned at both boys._

"_Princess."_

_Said Carter bowing before her taking her little perfectly manicured hand and kissing it lightly. He cot the way she rolled her eyes at him._

"_I must inform you I save the title for boring events with boring people."_

_She said in a voice that screamed arranges. Carter smirked at her._

"_Well then Serena, Blair come along."_

_He said outstretching both arms. Serena took his immediately Blair how ever did not she just went ahead of them. Carter looked after her in aw Serena laughed. And they maid there way down the hall to wear all the noise came from. Nate Shook his head a goofy grin on his face and fallowed after them._

_About an hour later drinks in hand Serena and Blair fawned them self's with Nate and Carter and a few others – mostly men. Serena knew mostly everyone there, there was one or two people she could not place so she wrought them off as hookers. She introduced everyone to Blair who seemed to be having a good time but Serena wasn't sure she was a little drunk after all. But she knew Blair and if she hadn't been enjoying her self she would have said so all ready. _

"_So Waldorf how are you liking being seventeen?"_

_Asked Carter getting a little to close for Blair's taste, so she took a steep back._

"_So far it seam's to be going well."_

_She answered plainly then turned righting Carter off. This maid his smirk she had ignored him most of the night not that he minded it maid things more fun. Carter was contemplating how he would get Blair to sleep with him starting to think he'd possibly need more then one night or at least something a little stronger then a martini when Chuck stumbled in to the room._

_More then a few pairs of eyes went over to him as me maid his way throw the much lively part a red head under one arm and a new blond on the other. Carter looked at him annoyed. Blair was now staring at him._

"_Bass come say hello to are guest of honor."_

_Said Carter in an annoyed tone. Chuck stopped a few feet before them, the red head playing with his hair. He looked over at Serena then at Blair. He took a sip of his scotch looking Blair over head to toe._

"_Van der woodsen."_

_He said nodding towered Serena. Then he looked over at Blair agene he dislodged him self from both whores and bowed before Blair.  
><em>

"_Princess."_

_He then took both the blond and thin red head once more turned and headed up the stairs. Carter stared at Blair to see what her reaction would be, but she didn't give one. She looked after Chuck a few more second's then turned back to Serena who was now looking at Nate._

"_I see_ **he**_hasn't changed."_

_Nate shrugged carelessly, taking another hit from his joint._

"_He's Chuck Bass."_

"Sur."

Carter heard a soft voice call him.

"Sur."

He opened his eyes and saw a paid of light blue eyes staring down at him. He sat up looking at the nurse annoyed.

"What."

He asked rudely the nurse's face fell a bit but she answered him.

"Sir would you like me to set a cote up for you?"

She asked in a small voice Carter stared at her.

"What?"

"A cote, cote sur. To sleep on."

Said the nurse in a stutter. Carter got up then shaking his head no and walked out of the room not bothering to look over at Chuck. When he maid it out in to the waiting room he found a sleeping Serena on the same chair he had left her on and a weary Nate looking over at him. He maid his way over to him.

"How is he?"

Asked Nate looking at Serena who was sounded asleep. Carter shrugged leaning back agents the same wall as Nate.

"Same as always."


	3. Chapter 3

"When can I be released?"

Asked Chuck in an annoyed voice watching Serena walk in. He had been in the hospital three days already and wonted to go back to the Empire all ready but his incompetent doctor's had other plans. Serena shrugged taking the seat next to Chuck's bed.

"I don't know, mom said she would go and talk to them after she got back from the cafeteria."

Was all she said as she leaned back in the chair and looked at the pail hospital wall Chuck huffed. It was silent for a why'll the only real sound was the beeping of the heart monitor – witch Chuck saw no use for. After some time Chuck looked back at his sister –Adoptive sister- apparently the adopted side of his family was the only part that cared to show Bart clamed to be busy and Evelyn simply and plainly did not care.

But Serena, Eric and Lily especially seemed to never wont to leave his side Along with Nate and even Carter. Not that Chuck ever let them stay to long he'd clam to have a head ace or something of the sort to get them to leave him alone.

Serena's phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

"Apparently you're off the hook. They'll discharge you in a few hours."

Said Serena looking up at Chuck he nodded plainly not having anything to comment. More silence came over them before Serena decided to break it.

"You know I think you should go. You, you have to go. You know you do."

Chuck looked up at her surprised and scoffed.

"Pleas, I do not need a lecher from the fame seeking whore who's about to marry her former best friend's brother, the one you've supposedly hated up to a month after Blair disappeared."

Serena turned away from him and got up out of the chair Chuck gave a crude smirk.

"Or did you just need a new spot light to replace the one Blair gave you?"

Serena turned and glared at him Chuck was unmoved though, he wasn't losing this game they both knew it, but it didn't stop Serena from trying.

"I can't believe you said that."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Serena, don't be so mellow dramatic. It dose not soot you."

She was about to answer when the door opened. Lily walked in holding two coffees, she wore a happy grin but it went away when she looked at the scene before her.

"I'm the one who overreacted?"

She asked in an unbelieving tone.

"You're the one who tried to kill you're self and clam to be fine. Fine, when you can't even say Blair's…" 

"_Stop_."

Interrupted Chuck in a hared voice daring her to go any further. Serena just shook her head.

"No. Except it. Except that Blair is dead. Because she is, she died."

"Serena!"

Exclaimed Lily but Serena was out the door before she could do much about it. Lily looked back at Chuck.

"Charles,"

Chuck shrugged.

"Serena's being dramatic and lashing out, I don't care."

Lily was about to protest but Chuck went on.

"I've been told I can leave."

Lily nodded going and taking the chair Serena had been in she looked at Chuck with all too caring eyes.

"Yes, it is true."

They both nodded looking at each other a why'll more before Chuck looked away. Lily sighed heavily before taking Chucks hand in hers.

"Have you considered staying?"

At that Chuck took his hand out of hers and stared at her with a bored expression.

"I am afraid you have out worn your welcome Lily. But pleas do send dear old Bart my regards."

Lily sighed before getting up slowly, but before going she turned to look at Chuck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You still have people Charles. Don't forget that."

With that Lily left Chuck looking at the wall before him. Chuck was discharged by ten and was now on his way back to the Empire. Nate and Carter had gone to pick him up; he guessed it had something to do with him yelling at everyone ells earlier. Not that he even cared if it had been up to him he would have gone home alone, but the damn doctors insisted on someone being there to see him home. So in the end that's how Carter and Nate showed up at the hospital.

The ride threw the city was silent Nate kept looking over at Chuck and Carter just ignored them both looking out the window. When the car pulled up at the Empire all three of them saw the kayos. There were reporters every wear snapping pictures of the limo. Chuck sighed heavily; this was the last thing he needed.

"Maybe we should go threw the back."

Said Nate Both Chuck and Carter scoffed.

"Dear Nathaniel I realize this might be hard to comprehend but the paparazzi has few more brain cells then you. Witch would indeed bring them to realize they should probably guard the back door of Bass's home as well as the front."

Nate shrugged dramatically, the contents of the last four days had been a little to mush for him. Carter rolled his eyes and rolled the window to the driver's seat down.

"Arthur, could you open the door."

The man nodded opening up his own door and going in to the crowed of awaiting paparazzi. Carter looked over at Chuck who was silently looking out his window – there wear even people across the street tacking pictures.

"Come on Bass,"

Said Carter, patting Chuck on the back.

"Like we haven't done this before."

Chuck smirked you'd think him an expert on this sort of thing after everything. There was a quick nock on the window, all three men looked at each other Chuck nodded. Carter was the first one out of the limo and the cameras flashed and the questions came flying. Nate patted Chuck's thigh before exiting the limo as well.

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment before buttoning up his jacket and stepping out of the car. Kayos erupted cameras flashed in a feverishly frenzy and people blurted out questions- along with a few insults. Carter took the head as the hotel security wear now trying to get to the three men. Nate was a few steps behind and Chuck after him, two security guards had maid there way to him and wear now trying –and failing- to shelled him off as best they could. But no one could stop the noise.

"Mr. Bass, is it true you tried to kill you're self?"

"Mr. Bass did you have an overdose?"

"Mr. Bass how are you coping with death of Queen Blair?"

"Is it true you proposed before the plan crash?"

"Did you have a love chilled with Her Royal Highness?"

"Was the Queen carrying your chilled Mr. Bass?"

"Will you be going back for rehab Mr. Bass?"

The questions went on and on, Chuck scoffed at some of the things they said. They wear half way to the door –witch was being cleared of paparazzi.

"Step back."

Said the two men that wear blocking Chuck from the cameras, they repeated there words agene and agene not that anyone lessoned.

"You should have died _not_ Queen Blair."

At the Chuck looked up to see a middle aged women glaring at him. He stared at her a moment longer before he was pushed in to the barley opened doors of the Empire.

After Carter, Nate and Chuck had all gotten up to the penthouse Carter had pulled out a bottle of jinn witch he offered to both Nate and Chuck. Nate declined and to his amazement so did Chuck. They sat in the den of the penthouse for an hour saying nothing. Carter eventually excused himself taking the bottle with him leaving Chuck and Nate alone.

"Why did you do it?"

Asked Nate after some time Chuck looked over at him. To his astonishment Nate looked serious.

"Dose it mater?"

Nate gave a hared laugh something very un Nate like.

"Yes."

Chuck sighed getting up from his seat next to him.

"Forgive me Nathaniel but I am not in the mood for sharing my feeling. I hope you'll forgive me."

Nate watched as Chuck maid his way up the stairs contemplating going after him. He decided not to. He leaned back agents the sofa closing his eyes he was mentally and physically exhausted.

Chuck maid his way to his room, he was annoyed and had a headache the only thing he wonted to do was sleep. But he knew that was a luxury he would not get, he hadn't for some time now. He was in front of the dark blue sliding door now and he hesitated, before sliding it open.

To his surprise the room was clean there was no trace of the mess that must have been maid when he was dragged out of the bathroom. He slipped his jacket and shoe's off rolling up his sleeves he looked over at the bathroom door. He stood a moment longer staring at it before going over and opening the door.

Agene it was clean all traces of an attempted suicide gone, there was even a new mirror. Chuck stepped in avoiding looking in the mirror or looking at anything really he stripped out of his remanding cloths and turned the hot water of the shower on.

He let the hot water sooth him he didn't even mind when it started to burn and his light skin started to redden. He just stood there under the hot water trying to just think of nothing for once have nothing to care about.

_When Chuck maid it up to the pent house he immediately flipped the television on, it just couldn't be true. But it was. There on every channel was the same story. Queen Blair after a year of being missing had been declared dead. There seemed to be not one meager news channels that didn't broadcast it. It was every wear Blair had been declared dead._

_But the proof was there on the TV the news papers and when he looked at his phone it was filled with missed call's and text messages. It felt a lot like last year when Nate had gone to wake him up. The plan Blair had been on back to Paris had crashed, that they hadn't been able to find it yet they thought it had crashed some wear over the pacific near the crossing from England to France. About three days later most of the body wear found except some flight attendants and Blair's. _

_Chuck hadn't reacted at all then. He had simply denied it, they simply hadn't found her yet. There was no dead body so Blair was not dead. That had been his reaction then, he had simply cut off everyone who said other whys. But there was no one to cut off this time around and there was no hope. Everyone had given it up settled for the easy for assuming her dead._

"_Mr. Bass."_

_Came a slightly shaky noise Chuck turned to see a young man with two bottles of scotch in both hands, he took them immediately not giving him a back words glance. Chuck hadn't drake in almost a year now, he wasn't sure why, he supposed it was because in the back of his mind he believed Blair would come threw his door at any moment and he would make it right that time around so he had to work hard- witch essentially meant no alcohol._

_But now he didn't care so he downed the bottle. He was half way threw the second when everything went to hell. He had most likely lost his mind not that he minded. There not five feet away stood the most beautiful angel, because that is what she had to be._

"_Blair."_

_Said Chuck in a slightly raspy voice, Blair looked at him in an ere way._

"_Why are you drinking?"_

_She asked Chuck shrugged._

"_I'm Chuck Bass."_

_Blair scoffed starting to walk around the room Chuck fallowed her every move, he knew he had drunk a little too much or had just gone mad but he didn't care._

"_You wear always a terrible drunk."_

_She said in a cold hard voice, Chuck shrugged it off she had said far worse._

"_I didn't die, so I might as well live."_

_He wasn't sure why he said that, it maid no sense, then agene none of what was happening maid any sense._

"_Well drowning your self in Scotch doesn't seem like much of a life."_

_Chuck shrugged taking another gulp then got up and maid his way over to her he tried to grab her arm but she stepped back._

"_What are you doing? You're drunk."_

_He gave her his signature smirk, taking another step forward._

"_Never stopped you before."_

_He tried to pull her in to him but she was fast and pulled back._

"_Chuck stop you're wasted off you're ass."_

_Agene he maid a move towards her she just backed up agene they continued this game until Chuck had her cornered up agents a wall. Blair shook her head but Chuck just laughed._

"_Kiss me."_

_He whispered in one of his most seductive voices Blair turned her face away._

"_Chuck stop."_

_But he did not listen he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She felt just as soft and worm as ever, she felt like home. Blair tried to push him away but he would not let her go._

"_Chuck, stop it. You're drunk."_

"_So."_

_He said in a deadly whisper as he _buried _his face in the crook of her neck. Blair pushed at him once more Chucks only response was bighting down on her neck slightly. At that Blair slapped him hared across the face and he retreated. At that moment he was just a broken, every day person. He was not larger then life nor did he poses that charm and elegance that maid him superior. He was _**just** _Chuck Bass. _

"_I love you."_

_He let out his voice part of the silence that suddenly fell on the room. Blair stared at him sadly and she was suddenly no longer Blair. Just a shadow of who she was._

"_That's too bad."_

_Was Blair's answer as she turned, and headed down the dark eerie hall. Chuck went after her but once he got to the staircase she was gone. He stood there wondering if he had gone insane, witch didn't seem that high a price to pay in order to bring Blair back. In truth Chuck would have given his own life._

_He drank the rest of his bottle of Scotch and eventual found himself in his room. He hated it. it held memories he did not wish to relive. The vast room that once held the life of a charming young man was now varies shades of gray. Chuck had had all the photographs and trinkets he had collected threw the years thrown out –at least most of them- Nate had kept most of it clamed Chuck would eventually wont them back. All that had earned him was a scoff. As for Blair's belongings- witch had also acuminated threw the years- they wear in a box now sitting in the back of his closet. He had sent most of her things back to Europe. But had not been able to part with a few things, they seemed to be _burning

_a hole in him with every passing day._

_Chuck looked over at the double doors of his closet, he had maid it bigger right after Blair had moved in, they now seemed to taunt him. Everything did. Everything was _**her**_ everything was stained with her. It seemed he couldn't tack a step with out seeing something that held her presents. _

_He got up off the floor and maid his way over to the closet doors; he stumbled over his feet once or twice before he opened up one of the doors slowly. The closet was full of suits, ties, bow's and dress shoes there wear many rows of shelves and drawers in the far north corner of the small room was a gold ornate mirror at its center sat a lovely increased B._

_Chuck went over to one of the racks that held his perfectly tailored suits and kneeled down before it. There wear a few more shelves that held his shoes and a large drawer. He opened it and pulled out a large cream colored box. He pulled the lid off and hesitated before looking inside._

_There wear few things left, like the mirror and the box. Chuck pulled out the small photo album, Blair loved being photographed. One of her many flaws as she had said more then once, not that he agreed. He opened it up and flipped threw the pages most of them were of Blair and Serena some they took others seemed to be cut outs of magazines and news papers, but there wore one or two of Carter, Nate and him. There were a few of just Blair and Chuck all though all of them wear cut outs some of them still had the captions on them 'Blair and Chuck going to the movie's, Chuck and Blair holding hands' Chuck gave a shrill laugh he had gotten upset over that one, he had yelled at her said something along the lines of her trying to change him. That had seemed like the end of the world. Now it seemed silly in comparison. He closed the photo album and set it down on the floor before looking threw the rest of the box 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' was there to underneath The Ericsen Bemer necklace case. _

_Chuck gave a sad laugh he had finally hit rock bottom. _**She **_had finally maid him hit rock bottom, and she wasn't even with him anymore. He looked back down at the box before him and gave one last look at all that remained of the full of life beautiful brunet he had grown to care for so, so much. It was ironic really the one person he thought would never fall, never disappear was now just fading away. _

_He got up after sometime leaving every thing on the floor he headed for his bathroom. Before he knew what had happened he found him self looking at his reflection in the mirror. _

_He was still there still sharp hard fetchers, dark brown eyes, brown hair he was still Chuck Bass. And he still felt nothing; from the day he had heard of the plain crash he had felt nothing. He had told him self the sorrow would come with in a few days after the crash but to the day he had felt nothing. That is what was tearing at him he was supposed to feel something he was supposed to feel pain, anything would be fine. But he felt nothing he felt numb. _

_He looked in to the mirror and ached to feel anything to be assured that he was good –other whys every word Blair had ever said to him would have been in vain. But it was as if she had never touched him it was like she had never even been there she had left no mark she was just gone._

After that Chuck shattered the mirror and slit his wrist, he swallowed a bottle worth of pills shortly after then woke up in a hospital a day later. Standing in the shower now remembering this he wasn't sure what he should think. He had done it why'll he was clearly and dangerously drunk but he also knew that he had wished to die. He had hopped to see her agene once he started to lose consciousness. He missed her. Blair was needed in his life.


End file.
